tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dragon
}|GetValue= } | name = Dragon | hp = 1000 | exp = 700 | respawn: = 5~7 minutes | ratio = 0.700 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = yes | isboss = no | creatureclass = Reptiles | primarytype = Dragons | abilities = Melee (0-120), Fire Wave (100-170), Great Fireball (60-140), Self-Healing | pushable = No | pushobjects = Yes | maxdmg = 400 | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis | physicalDmgMod = 100% | holyDmgMod = 100% | deathDmgMod = 100% | fireDmgMod = 0% | energyDmgMod = 80% | iceDmgMod = 110% | earthDmgMod = 20% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = Los Dragons son conocidos por retarget.Ellos a veces hacen que los shooters de un equipo se pongan en estado burn, o incluso, los mata. Un Dragon escapa cuando esta con el HP en amarillo casi rojo. | sounds = "FCHHHH"; "GROOOOAAAAAAAAR". | notes = Los Dragons se mueven muy despacio, pero tienen unos ataques muy poderosos. Un mage o paladin los puede matar sin recibir algun daño ya que pueden atacar de lejos. | location = Thais Ancient Temple, Mount Sternum Dragon Cave, Mintwallin, deep in Fibula Dungeon, Kazordoon dragon (near Dwarf Bridge), Plains of Havoc, Elven Bane castle, Maze of Lost Souls, southern cave and dragon tower in Shadowthorn, Orc Fortress, Venore Dragon Lair, Pits of Inferno, Behemoth Quest room in Edron, Hero Cave, deep Cyclopolis, Edron Dragon Lair, Goroma, Ankrahmun Dragon Lairs, Draconia, Dragonblaze Peaks, some Ankrahmun Tombs, underground of Fenrock (on the way to Beregar), and Crystal Lakes. | strategy = Todos los players deberían quedarse diagonal al Dragon, ya que puede ser posible que evadan su Fire Wave. Knights: Un solo knight debería estar presente en un equipo, usualmente el blocker, debe ser libre de poder moverse alrededor del Dragon y se debe mantener en diagonal al Dragon para evitar su Wave ( Los players usualmente le dicen "Danzar con el Dragon ."). Es fácil para un Knight de nivel 40 o mayor bloquear un dragon sin usar pociones. Alrededor de level 70, um knight con buenos skills (70/70) y, opcionalmente, una Two-Handed weapon puede matar solo dragones curandose y con muy poco waste, posiblemente sacando profit. Recuerda estar en diagonal y SIEMPRE estar atento a usar tus potions ;) . Mages of level 28 or higher can kill dragons without help from other players. They can Summon two Demon Skeletons and drink a few extra mana potions afterward. They should try to keep enough mana to heal, if needed. They should enter, lure the dragon out, attack it with the demon skeletons, then move to a different floor so the dragon will target the demon skeletons. It is advisable to move to a space about 3 squares diagonal and use a strike spell (exori frigo if possible) or icicle runes to kill the dragon faster. Heal when your hp drops under 280-300. You can take some icicles with you in case the dragon flees into some narrow cave.Icicles are always an option. Paladins with a distance skill of 60+ and enough hitpoints to survive a fire wave are welcome additions to a team dragon hunt. Just be sure to have exura san spell ready to use, and stand where you can escape if the dragon starts to attack you. A paladin's ability to solo a dragon depends greatly on the terrain. Their melee is weaker than their area attacks, so it would be advisable to stand diagonal the Dragon but only 1 sqm away, while shooting Royal Spears or Enchanted Spears. A level 20 paladin with skills 60+ (65 recommended) may attempt to solo a single dragon spawn. He will have to use mana shield (for safety reasons) and bring some mana potions. Killing a dragon at this level will only prove your strength as you will spend approximately 500 gps per dragon and the chance of dieing is very high if you are not careful. Keep in mind that a paladin can convince a demon skeleton at level 47. | loot = 0-110 gp, 0-3 Dragon Ham, 0-12 Burst Arrow, Steel Shield, Crossbow, Dragon's Tail, Longsword (semi-rare), Steel Helmet (semi-rare), Broadsword (semi-rare), Plate Legs (semi-rare), Double Axe (rare), Dragon Hammer (rare), Green Dragon Leather (rare), Green Dragon Scale (rare), Serpent Sword (rare), Wand of Inferno (rare), Strong Health Potion (rare), Dragon Shield (very rare), Dragonbone Staff (very rare), Small Diamond (very rare), Life Crystal (very rare). }}